New Life
by Asukai Haruka
Summary: Luo Tianyi, a shy and quiet girl from a remote village, has had the chance to study in a music school in Beijing. Yuezheng Ling, her roommate, takes an interest in her, desiring to grow closer to her, to be able to hold her and talk about anything with her. When these feelings grow stronger and become mutual, what can and will they do? Ling x Tianyi YURI
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a new obsession with Vocaloid: China, especially Luo Tianyi x Yuezheng Ling. However, there is a lacking of such fics on this site, so I shall contribute! I hope this will be an enjoyable read! If anyone has story requests for this pairing or Negitoro, PM me, I will be more than happy to oblige! However, it is the Mid-Years now, though it doesn't really seem like I care, does it? I can't get this idea out of my head, I probably just flunked Chemistry...**

**After listening to Chinese songs, I realize how bad I am at my own Mother Tongue… At least I know enough to be able to add basic Chinese to this story.**

**Please read and review!**

**Haruka**

**[Tianyi's POV]**

Stumbling backwards away from my classmates, I trip on a tree root and fall over. I land heavily, scraping my knee, but I do not make a sound, gazing up at my attackers blankly and silently. I am unable to do anything else but wait and see what they will do to me today.

"You don't belong in school!" "Girls belong at home, serving boys!" "Can't you see you're not welcome? Get lost!" They are all sneering at me, surrounding me, pelting me with insults, tree nuts and rocks. "You're too stupid to even talk! How can you even hope to study?" "Mute!"

I am not mute in the physical sense, I can speak! It is just that I can never find the courage to actually say anything! My parents told me I said my first words at the age of ten, and they were "Please stop worrying". Throughout my fifteen years of existence, I have barely said ten sentences. However, I am not mute, and I am not stupid either! If the teacher didn't take away ten marks from every paper I do for being a girl, I would top every class! However, with my maximum score set at 90 marks (which I often get), I am always the bottom of the class of promising firstborn sons of the villagers.

"_Gun dan! Gun dan! Gun dan!_" the boys are chanting, "Get lost! Get lost! Get lost!"

I get up and turn to flee immediately, not giving them the satisfaction of hearing a single sound from me. I hate this; I end up running away every single day, helpless and only able to cry alone up on my field. I absolutely loathe going to school, but I will not stop as my parents have big dreams for me and I long to fulfill them as much as I can. I am their only child, a daughter, and they have decided to treat me as if I were a son. It has drawn to me much negative attention, many challenges and innumerable skeptics that keep telling my parents that a girl cannot become successful. "Boys and girls are different. Boys have the brain for schoolwork, girls have the brain for housework," they 'advise' my parents constantly, "Trust me, this girl will only disappoint if you force her to do things boys should. That is why, traditionally, only boys go to school."

For my parents' sakes, I have to prove all those skeptics wrong. I have to work hard and try my best to do so well the teacher will be stunned and stop taking away my marks. I have to make my parents proud of me, I want to be someone that they can boast about to the other villagers.

However, it hurts so much… Living like this is lonely. I have no friends, the boys and other villagers sneer at me and look down on me, and the other girls refuse to have anything to do with me. My only companion is my _Dizi_, a Chinese flute, and right now I am heading home to take her out to the field. It makes me feel pathetic; my only friend is a piece of bamboo.

I do not really mind though, I love to play music, it is the only way I can express my feelings, my dreams, my opinions… Music is my replacement for speaking, in music I am able to say all the words I want to say but never can bring myself to.

When I get home, mother is cooking something as usual. "Tianyi," she calls when I enter the house, "Father will be back for dinner at seven, don't be late!" I nod wordlessly; she does not see it as she has not turned from the wok. She is frying the pheasant that I trapped yesterday; there must be something special if she is using our precious oil for a meal.

I am not bothered to ask, I will find out soon enough, and I head to my bedroom to take my beloved _Dizi_. Father's colleague gave it to him when I was a little girl and father gave it to me as a birthday present. He told me ancient Chinese princesses played this instrument, and he found me just as fair and beautiful as an ancient Chinese princess. I had taken it from him without a word, but my eyes managed to convey my gratitude. I taught myself everything about my _Dizi_ as no one in the village could play a musical instrument. Many of them do not even know what musical instruments are and what they look like, so I had to figure everything out by myself. It was tough at first, but I quickly got the hang of it, as if something deep inside me already knew what I had to do.

The field I always head to is on the top of a slope, with dirt too barren for anything but grass to grow. Standing here all alone, I feel as if I am the only person in the world, and it does not make me any lonelier than I usually am. The sky, a beautiful pale blue like my shirt, looks close enough to touch, but I know if I reach out my hands I will touch nothing. Nothing… sometimes, that feels like all I have.

I raise my instrument to my lips, take a breath and start to play, following a painful melody that originates from my chest, letting the notes tremble as my heart wavers, letting them overflow with the tears I rarely shed, letting them bite sharply with the bitterness I hide deep within myself. The notes grow shrill with my desperation to find some purpose in my life, screaming out the message I long to convey. _'Help me, my life is meaningless and I cannot carry on much longer!' _Then they grow darker, dimmer, pulsing faintly with the pitiful existence that is my own. Laden with my loneliness they sink, trembling violently.

My knees buckle under me and I stop, sobbing softly as I gently remove the instrument from my lips. I hate this life I am leading! Living alone is sad… I want someone to be my friend… Even though I am sobbing, I barely make any sounds; why am I always so quiet? If I were outspoken, if I were someone other than Luo Tianyi, they wouldn't treat me this way, would they? If I were a boy, this would never happen! If I were born in the city, everything would be different! It is all my fault for being born where I am as who I am!

"_Hai er, ni wei shen me zai ku?_" Child, why are you crying? I start at the sound of a man's voice and turn to see a pale man in an expensive suit, someone from the merchant class or higher, standing at the base of my field. The look on his face tells me he has heard me playing, the very thought terrifies me.

Before he can call out to me again, I turn and run, fleeing down the slope to the village as quickly as I can. He chases, calling out for me to stop, but it only makes me run faster. He has heard a song from my heart; it makes me feel violated somehow. I have to lose him; I do not want someone who has heard what I want to convey catching me and confronting me about my feelings. All I will do is freeze and stare wordlessly and blankly, like a doll.

Being lithe and fit, I lose the man quickly and arrive back home only slightly out of breath. I smooth my hair and clothes back to perfection to avoid any awkward questioning before I enter the house. Mother has finished cooking and is laying the table, patiently awaiting father's return.

"Tianyi, come and help Ma wash the dishes!" I keep my _Dizi_ and then hurry to obey her, trying to push the thought of that man eavesdropping on my song out of my head. He probably could not understand, anyway, and I will never see him again. Merchants rarely visit such a small village that can barely reap enough food to survive, for we do not have a single _yuan_ to spare.

**[Man's POV] **

Where in the world has that girl gone to? She is the most talented _Dizi_ player I have ever had the privilege to listen to, her techniques were amazing and her music had **soul**. _Rubato, staccato, lento, adagio, _she played them all perfectly in that single piece, that single piece that sounded like the sobbing of a wounded heart. I have to get her into the Youth Orchestra School; she will be the most valuable addition yet!

"Excuse me," I stop a teenage boy to inquire, "Do you know where a girl with gray hair and green eyes lives?"

The boy scrunches up his features and points in the general direction of his village, "There's only one girl who looks like that in this village. Her name is Luo Tianyi. Just head to the village and ask; everyone knows her." I thank him and as he passes by, I hear him mutter scornfully under his breath, "Mute idiot."

Mute? Is she mute? Is that why she cried without a sound? Is that why she did not answer my calls but instead fled in terror? It matters not if she is mute or blind or deaf, anyone with that level of skill has to be in our school, it will be a waste of her goddess-given talents otherwise.

I stop an adult this time, choosing a female because women generally know everything about one another's businesses the way men are never bothered to. "Excuse me, where does Luo Tianyi live?"

She looks surprised as she points to a rather rundown house, "Right here, sir. May I ask what you are seeking her for?" I ignore her, not wanting to give her anything to gossip about, heading straight for the house she had pointed to. I knock on the door respectfully, spotting the tattered pair of blue shoes the girl had worn earlier by the door.

A middle-aged woman opens the door and looks surprised to see me; everyone is surprised to see someone from another class in their area after all. I spot the girl from earlier seated cross-legged on the floor next to a dark skinned and burly man, presumably her father. "I am an official from the Beijing Youth Orchestra School, and I am here to offer Luo Tianyi a scholarship to Beijing."

Their jaws all drop and there is a silent moment before the girl's mother ushers me in and seats me at the table, offering me meat. I decline, not really wanting to touch peasant food, and instead answer their questions about the school and why I want to give their daughter a scholarship. I explain to them that her _Dizi_ playing is exquisite, the most heartrending melody I have ever heard came from her, and I would like her to play for my two companions and me later to determine if she is YOS material.

The girl sits mutely at the table and stares at me blankly throughout, I cannot tell what is going on in her mind at all. Her green eyes are perfectly reflective, showing me nothing but my own emotions, shrouding her in mystery. She looks like a doll, perfect, blank, with glassy eyes that show nothing. She breathes so quietly you cannot hear her at all; she seems to blend in with the empty space around her.

Another knock on the door is heard and my companions stick their heads in, asking, "Do you have a child that can play a traditional Chinese music instru- Zhiming, so that's where you were!"

I invite them in with my hosts' approval and tell them about Luo Tianyi, and they all agree to listen to her and offer her a scholarship on the spot to leave with us to Beijing tomorrow if she is as good as I said. "_Xiao Tian, qu na ni de Dizi, chui yi chui gei shu shu men ting," _her father nudges her gently (Xiao Tian, go and get your Dizi, play a little for these men), and she rises obediently. She does not say anything at all, and I ask curiously if she is mute.

Smiling awkwardly, the girl's mother tells me, "No, Tianyi is not mute. She just doesn't talk very much, sir."

I nod, rather surprised. Musicians are usually rather outspoken types, but I suppose they can be just as introverted. The five of us sit in awkward silence until the girl returns, holding a _Qudi_ in her hand, ready to play for us. I wave my hand and tell her to start; she raises the flute to her lips and obeys. The melody that flows from her flute is much different now, it is an upbeat tune that reminds me of Spring, where life springs forth from the warmed ground anew, having toughed through the icy, unforgiving Winter. However, the song steadily grows darker, sadder, as the seasons pass and the cold creeps in again. When I close my eyes I can see it, the cold snow, the trees bent under the howling winds…

My companions and I break into a stunned applause when she finishes, offering her the scholarship immediately. Her parents look shocked as well, as if they never knew she could play so wonderfully. They agree enthusiastically to let her leave with us tomorrow, and when we ask her for her opinion she gestures to her parents. Taking that as a yes, we arrange for a car to take her to the train station where we will meet her tomorrow, glad to find at least one student to take in. Few peasants can actually play a musical instrument after all; they are much too busy trying to fight the land and the sky for all the food they eat.

The other scouts who went to the outskirts of the city must have found more students to take in, However, I am sure Luo Tianyi will be an A-rank student living in the hotel-like A dormitory and valued, while the other scouts' kids will be B-ranks at most, maybe even D-ranks that live in the communal dormitories and are first to go if they mess up for a whole week.

One A-rank player is better than one hundred D-ranks, I am sure this girl will make us all proud in Beijing, and carve out a name for herself among the big shot musicians.

**[Tianyi's POV]**

Mother and father are very happy that I am going to Beijing; they are proud of me and tell me so repeatedly. It should make me happy, but I feel rather apprehensive. This village is all I know, and though it is far from Heaven, it is still my home. Indeed, it is more of a sad place than a warm place to me, but at least it is something familiar, and it is where my parents are. Beijing, however, is a completely different place, a place where girls and boys are treated the same way, a modernized place. How can I, a lowly peasant girl, possibly keep up with them?

However, mother and father want me to go, so I cannot give this opportunity up. A boarding school in Beijing, the capital of China, only the smartest and most treasured of sons could possibly dream of such a thing. It is a chance that will not come by again, so I should take it and try to make a better person out of myself.

Word travels fast and soon, the entire village is listening to mother happily telling them about the apple of her eye, her beloved princess, getting a scholarship. The boys in my class glare at me enviously, seething; I ignore everyone's presence and retreat to my room where father is helping to pack my bag.

"It might get lonely in Beijing, _Xiao Tian_, but I want you to hang in there for us, okay?" he asks me as he folds my meager clothes and places them into a threadbare bag. I nod wordlessly; he ruffles my hair and tries to discreetly tuck about sixteen _yuan_ into my bag. I stiffen, digging them out and handing them back to him, but he assures me that I can keep them and hopes that I will at least be able to buy the basic school necessities I will require in Beijing. "This is the least I can give you, sweetheart. Do well in Beijing, make us all proud."

I want to thank him, but emotions have fused my throat shut, and I can only take the money dumbly as he fills the rest of my bag with a few fresh fruits, a faded family photograph and my beloved instrument. "If you need to buy more _Dizi_, do not hesitate to do so. We'll work a little harder here to pay for it," father tells me, I try to shake my head and decline his offer, but again my body refuses to obey me. I stand there in silence until he hands me the bag and heads out to call mother back in so we can finish our last meal as a family.

The food has gotten rather cold but it still tastes good; however, my throat is still fused shut and I can barely swallow anything. I end up sipping my tea and enjoying the faint sounds of crickets and birds in the wind, the noises made by our pathetically skinny pigs, scrawny chickens and annoying single rooster. I wonder if I will ever get to hear these sounds again, I may be trapped in Beijing playing music for people for the rest of my life, unable to visit my family and no longer allowed to live in this village.

The last family meal we have together is silent as usual, and at night I curl up on my rag on the floor to sleep as usual. Mother wants to give me hers as well, to let me sleep well for my final night, but I manage to push it back to her and get the message through to her without words.

I fall asleep listening to the sound of the gentle Spring rain against the tin roof, lulled to the land of dreamless sleep by the serenity of nature. The last night in my home is like any other, colorless, mundane, lonely…

**[The next day]**

The time has come for me to leave, I stand outside holding my bag silently, staring awkwardly at my father, who is waiting for mother to get ready so they can take me to where the car will be waiting. I want to thank them, but I cannot say it, so I dig out a pad of writing paper and write my message there instead. "_Xie xie._" Thank you. As mother emerges from the house, I hold out my message and bow deeply, hearing them inhale sharply.

"_Bu ke qi, Tianyi_," mother wraps an arm around me, "No need for thanks, Tianyi." Father joins in to make it a family hug, holding me tightly in his strong arms. I try to retain as much of their warmth as possible, not knowing what Beijing will be like for me. It may be cold and lonely there, so I might need the memory of my home to keep me going.

The entire village, skeptics, snobby boys and all, gathered at the edge of the dirt road to bid me goodbye as I climb into the fancy car from the city. A few boys make rude gestures whenever they think no one is looking, obviously jealous, and I find myself feeling a twinge of pity for them. I can hear their hearts pining for a chance like mine to get out of this village and be somebody, to go to a place where one's next meal is guaranteed, to make their parents proud. However, there is no shortage of intelligent boys and girls in the big cities, and their level of intellect would be scoffed at in the city. Unlike me, they have nothing to make them stand out above the rest, and they are bitter about it. I feel as if I should be shouting at them, I feel as if I should be angry at them for all they have done to me, but I cannot bring myself to feel that way toward them. My heart aches for them, them who made my life meaningless.

In no time at all, the village has disappeared in a cloud of orange dust, and I am seated alone in the cold car staring at the black leather seats mutely. The driver tries to make small talk, but when I do not reply he gives up and turns a black knob up, making the volume of the music in the car increase significantly. They are playing Orchestra music in that weird silver box, a 'radio' or something like that, and there is someone singing to it. The music is nice, but it lacks soul, the singer's heart song does not match the emotions of that which he is singing.

When the car pulls to a stop, I am at a massive stone structure, the train station. The men from before guide me on to the train, I recognize them by the guy with the bald head and the guy with the strange spiky hair that overheard me, and explain to me what will happen in Beijing. I will meet the other new students outside the music room, where I will wait to be assessed and appropriately sorted into a rank according to how valuable the directors of the school saw me. A-ranks lived in rooms like hotels, two to a room, and were given an unlimited supply of food we could cook by ourselves or request chefs to cook for us. B-ranks lived in classic school dormitories, four to a room, and were given a more restricted range of food. C-ranks were served in the canteen, but had a choice of what to eat, and lived in dingy concrete rooms (one of the men called them "cells") of four to a room. D-ranks lived under cramped conditions and ate what was available for them; there were eight people to a room with four beds in the D-rank dormitory.

"If the conductor reports that you have performed badly overall for a week, you will be demoted by one rank. If you have no rank below you, you will be sent home," the man with a red tie and a shiny bald head explains, "An A-rank has never dropped before, though, and I am sure you will be among the As."

I just stare blankly and silently at them until they realize I am not going to respond to them. The spiky haired man gives me a lollipop and then sends me off to the train carriage reserved for students to rest or do whatever I want. I place the sweet amongst my other things, clutch the threadbare bag to my chest and try my best not to cry.

Beijing, capital of China… What is it that awaits me there…? My new life begins today, in a place far away from home…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope this makes up for it, though I doubt I am keeping many people waiting. Vocaloid China needs more love, especially this amazing pairing!**

**Please read and review! Thank you in advance!**

**Haruka**

**[Tianyi's POV]**

The school is a huge place, larger than my entire village, and I am quickly lost in the maze of corridors, walkways and different rooms. The three men seem to know where they are doing, so I follow them as quickly as I can. The surroundings of my new life are frighteningly fancy, I dare not touch a thing and I feel extremely out of place in such an advanced, modern place. Everything looks expensive and finely crafted, the floors are tiled with _marble_, a material I only read about back in the village. No one would believe such riches could exist within a single building...

The men lead me to a huge room where rows of plastic black chairs are neatly arranged, the first row is taken up by other kids and I sit by myself behind them, hugging my bag to my chest. They all have suitcases or backpacks, but from their tanned skin I know they are most probably not people from the city. In China, being fair is beautiful, and the villagers and poorer commoners spend too much time in the Sun working hard to survive to be fair. I, however, have been born naturally fair and cannot seem to get dark, the other villagers used to take it as an affront that a tradition-defying seemingly mute gray haired girl was so light skinned, not that I had any choice in being born like this. There is a door which the chairs are arranged to face, and a few stern-faced men stand before it.

"Everyone, get your instruments ready and enter the room with it when your name is called." The moment the instruction is given, everyone heeds it, instruments all up on their laps. Of the 12 people in the first row, 8 are _Erhu_ players, 3 play the _Zhongruan _and the last person, a rather large sized boy, plays the _Suona._ I watch quietly as the first child enters the mysterious room, and then close my eyes as the melodies of all their hearts fill my ears. Hopeful, nervous, frightened, homesick, worried, the other students are feeling a whole myriad of strong emotions that create loud, unique songs I could listen to forever.

The first student emerges with a piece of paper with the letter "**C**" printed in bold and returns to his seat. The second enters, the third, the fourth… time flies as I listen to the many songs around me, picking out those that I particularly like to focus on. There are a significant amount of disappointed, fearful songs from those who have had their turns, I quickly stay away from them because those melodies unnerve me. My turn comes surprisingly soon, I hear someone call out "Luo Tianyi" and all eyes in the room turn to me. Blankly and silently, I enter the room and shut the door gently, trying not to make any sound at all.

The room is nearly empty, save for four chairs. Three men in expensive looking dark suits are sitting on the three in a row, and a single one facing them is probably where I have to sit. The men call me over and ask me to sit; I obey without a word and robotically raise my beloved _Dizi_ to my lips, awaiting the command or instruction to begin.

"Play your best piece," I am told, and I take a breath to play. I play the melody I had heard outside, the song of a frightened child in a strange place, heart thumping, trembling with fear, missing home terribly and feeling awfully out of place. My notes leap and bite sharply like a frightened heart, shake with sorrow, brim with tears… I give life to the secret songs of the children who came before me, I am the instrument in which through hidden feelings flow, liberated into the sky.

When I finish, the men are staring at me in shock. One has tears in his eyes; the other two have their mouths open like fish. I watch them, listening to the strange melody their hearts are singing, one of excitement, of discovery, of amazement. It is loud and energetic, I stop listening to it before it overwhelms me completely.

"You are absolutely amazing for a player who had no instructor!" one of them finally breaks the silence, "We are giving her an A-rank, right?"

"Of course! It'd be a sin not to!" another man shouts loudly, handing me a paper with an "**A**" on it while smiling enthusiastically, "Welcome to the school, Ms. Luo, I hope you will enjoy your stay here."

"You are the best _Dizi_ player I have ever heard!" the last man says, shaking my hand energetically, "You will definitely do well here!"

I stare blankly at them, saying nothing, and their energy dies a little. Awkwardly, they tell me I can take my leave, and I do so as quickly and silently as I can. Outside, the four men herd us into a group by the door, and one of them asks all the students with a D to follow him. Most of the _Erhu_ players go with him, 7 of them to be exact, and one of the _Zhongruan_ players, the only boy among them, does as well. Next, another man asks for all the Cs, and the two remaining _Zhongruan _girls follow after him. The youngest man with weird purple hair requests the Bs to follow him, and the remaining two boys go after him.

The last man bends down, surprised to see me still there, and asks me what I was given. Mutely, I show him the paper, and his demeanor changes. He respectfully guides me down a very nice and bright corridor to a large door at the very end marked "Dormitory A", opens the door and talks to a lady at a counter of some sort for a while. The lady does something on a strange machine called a "computer" that I have only seen in pictures and then hands the man a key. The man returns to me and gives me the key, telling me that I am staying in Room 310, third floor, first room on the right. He guides me to an elevator, another thing I have only seen in pictures, and presses the number 3. Smiling warmly, he tells me the room number is on the door and my name will be under the name of another girl named Ms. Yuezheng's, in case I want to double confirm I am at the right room. I look at him blankly and he realizes that I do not mean to speak. Awkwardly, he steps out, allowing the lift doors to close behind him.

I get out at the designated floor and turn right, immediately stopping at the first door I see. The floor is carpeted with red fur, and the doors are made out of good quality wood, not cloth screens like back home. Screwed into the door are three gleaming golden numbers, "310". To the left of the door are two screens displaying first "Yuezheng Ling" and then "Luo Tianyi" in glowing digital letters. This is my room, the place I will be spending most of my new life in, my new home. Nervously, I unlock the door and step inside.

The room looks like a hotel room, carpeted with bluish-gray fur, spacious and clean. On the bed closer to the door is a huge fluffy orange stuffed animal that is most probably a tiger. One of the closets is half-open, filled with red clothes occasionally peppered with white or the denim of jeans. There is an electric guitar in the corner, a very expensive, shiny and well-kept instrument that sings a happy and well-cared for song. It is definitely a beloved instrument, an instrument whose owner enjoys playing immensely.

I place my bag at the foot of the empty bed just as the door swings open, revealing a boy and a girl bickering outside. "For goddess' sake, Longya, anyone would think they're assigning me a suicide bomber for a roommate the way you're behaving!" the girl, presumably Yuezheng Ling, says in an exasperated tone, throwing up her arms in annoyance.

"They might be!" the boy shouts, looking very worried and overly protective. He is presumably her brother, or her boyfriend, and he definitely is a drummer. I look at them blankly, studying them quietly. The girl has long brown hair and reddish-brown eyes, her skin is milky pale like that of the upper classes in society, she is beautiful and wears her hair in a braid and is slightly taller than I am. She is wearing a white and red dress with red boots; she must like the color very much.

The boy, on the other hand, is much taller than the both of us, with hair that is half black and half white all the way down to the end of his long braid. His eyes are green, and he is in a dark green shirt, black pants and a black sleeveless top that makes him look rather intimidating. Longya, the girl called him, dragon's tooth. The name suits him somehow...

"Oh, hi! I'm Yuezheng Ling, and this is my elder brother, Yuezheng Longya," the girl says cheerfully, offering a hand to me. I stare at them blankly, unsure what to do, and the boy steps between us quickly, saving me from having to react. Longya furrows his brows and asks me suspiciously, "How do I know you will not harm my sister?"

I shift my gaze to stare blankly at him, and Ling smacks him on the arm, "Longya! We haven't even asked the girl her _name_ and you're interrogating her as if she is going to marry me!" Her brother stiffens, replying coldly, "Her name is on the door, Luo Tianyi, and it is illegal and wrong for two girls to marry."

Ling just groans and shoves him out the door, and I just watch them blankly. In rural areas like my hometown, brothers never treated their little sisters so well. They could not care less if their sisters drowned or starved, so stuffed they were with their self-importance. I have never seen siblings behaving like this before, it is intriguing. I can hear the love between them, the strong family bonds that they share creates a lovely melody unlike anything I have ever heard.

**[Ling's POV]**

How in the world could Longya believe this girl of all people would hurt me? She reminds me of a rabbit, cute and harmless and shy, and she is very beautiful. _Very beautiful._ Her name is Luo Tianyi, huh? It suits her; it is beautiful and special, just like she is.

Outside the door, Longya is muttering to himself angrily, until the matron comes and scolds him for being in the girls' dormitory again. He leaves, still grumbling, but I know he is truly concerned for me. However, it is unneeded here, I need to make friends and I cannot do so if he keeps scaring them away! Heck, that brother of mine probably will come up with a full survey for any potential friends of mine to make sure they are 'safe' for me to interact with. Tianyi does not really look fazed; her expression is blank, empty, perfectly reflective. I have never seen a girl like her in my life; she is like a mirror, a calm lake, serene and beautiful.

"Sorry about my brother," I say with an energetic smile, "He's overprotective of me. He didn't scare you, did he?"

There is no response at all from Tianyi, which puzzles me. Why does she not speak? Confused, I take out my phone and access the school records immediately to find out more about this gray haired girl who is still staring blankly at me. _Luo Tianyi, age 15, height 156cm, birthday July 12… _I finally find what I am looking for. _Comments: She is an extremely shy and introverted girl who rarely speaks, and is extremely empathetic and sensitive to others' emotions (according to her parents). This remains to be seen for us, but she has shown us the true extent of her antisocial nature and has not said a word unless she absolutely had to since her arrival._ Shy and introverted, Luo Tianyi is the exact opposite of me, a hyperactive, friendly and outgoing person. This is going to be an interesting relationship…

"Are you hungry?" I ask. Lessons and practice have ended for the day, considering that it is nearly seven at night now, and it is time for dinner. She does not say anything, but her stomach gives her away with a loud growl. She looks down shyly, embarrassed, and I just chuckle and tell her to wait while I fry up something for us to eat.

Tianyi looks as if she is about to speak, but she cannot even open her mouth or make a sound. Somehow, I understand, assuring her that it is no trouble at all since I love cooking. I ask her if Western food is okay, and she has a shocked look in her eyes. I remember that the record did say she came from the super rural traditional countryside, so she must have never eaten Western food before. Heck, she probably never dreamed that a girl could get a scholarship to Beijing and go to school there; traditional Chinese families only gave boys such privileges, after all.

"I'll take that as a yes," I say cheerfully, heading to the kitchen to make something nice to eat. I wonder why I am so obsessed about perfection in today's cooking, but I am so much more careful and professional than usual, preparing the meal with all my heart. I guess that something in me wants to impress Tianyi, to get her to think well of me. I have never cared about impressions or what people think of me before, what makes Luo Tianyi so special…?

Unable to find an answer, I focus my mind on the food and serve up a meal father's favorite five-star chef would be proud to prepare. She tries to thank me, I can see it in her very expressive eyes, but nothing comes out of her mouth, she cannot even open it. I have never met someone this shy in my life, I find her extremely endearing. We dig in quietly; I am pretty surprised with myself because this is the best quality food I have ever cooked in my life. I wonder, should I be worried about the intensity of my attraction to this girl? I mean, I have _never in my life _felt this attracted to anyone...

Tianyi looks surprised and amazed by the food, the way her eyes are sparkling tells me she has never seen so much food meant for her in her life. Scratching out a living in the mountains must be harder than I imagined, I always thought that they would just have less luxurious homes in comparison to us city people. "Do you want to take a shower?" I ask her, hoping that I do not come across as perverted by asking that sort of question. She blushes slightly, but her skin is so pale that the slightest shades of pink stand out like sore thumbs, and shakes her head to decline. I remember that new students all get to shower on the train (which is a pretty unpleasant experience, to me anyway), hence she probably does not want to repeat it so soon.

Cheerfully, I chirp, "Then I'll take my time. Don't wait up for me." The edges of her lips curve upwards ever so slightly, I grin knowing that she understands my joke. I was worried that she will be this expressionless stone block forever, but I now know that under that mask is a sweet little teenage girl hiding from the world. I wonder why, did life in the mountains show her so many bad things about humanity that she has to withdraw from them? Shrugging it off, I finish my meal, wait for her to finish and get ready to clear the dishes.

However, before I can do so, Tianyi has already beaten me to it and has all the dishes in the sink. I thank her cheerfully and head to my closet to pull out my favorite red silk pajamas, tossing them over my shoulder as I head whistling to the bathroom. I really like this girl, I want to know more about her, I want to show her that there are people in this world who will be worth opening up to. _I want to be the only one who gets to see the real Luo Tianyi._ This will be the start of a very interesting relationship…

**[Tianyi's POV]**

The exotic meal Ling made for me consists of more meat than I have eaten in my lifetime in a single sitting! Food like that could feed my family for weeks, we would only use bits and pieces of the meat and cook it with whatever we manage to grow, yams being the most common staple food in my diet. I feel like bursting after stomaching only a quarter of what she cooked, and it really hurt me to see her scrape it into the trash can like it was nothing. That food could easily have saved all those who starved to death in my village. So what we learned in the village was true, the rich waste more than enough food to feed us poor in the mountains...

Ling was not exaggerating when she said she would take her time, she has been in the shower for at least an hour by now. I am huddled in my bed, trying my best not to feel nauseatingly homesick. Why do I feel homesick, I wonder, when this place is so much better than home? I have food here, I have a warm and soft bed here, my next meal is assured here, I will not be prejudiced for being a girl studying in school here... everything is so much better here! Ling emerges from the shower at last, but I am too immersed in my thoughts to pay her any attention.

Am I lonely? Not much lonelier than usual, really… in fact, with Ling being so kind to me, this is the least lonely I have ever been in my entire lifetime. My life really is pathetic… I huddle deeper into the sweet-smelling covers, wondering how father and mother are doing. They should be getting by easier without me to care for; it is one less mouth to feed after all. Maybe they will soon be able to fatten up our pig and keep more of the chicks alive…

I curl myself into a tight ball with a soundless sigh, am I really that useless…? Yes, I am, for all I do is take up space, use money, eat food, all without providing anyone anything in return. I grip my knees tightly, exhaling shakily and audibly. My roommate rises from her bed (when did she get in it?); the soft pad of her feet against the carpet is rhythmic, I find it oddly comforting.

"Tianyi?" she asks softly, placing a hand gently on my shoulder, "Are you alright?"

I look up at her blankly, unable to say anything, and her lips twitch upward in amusement; I know it is not unkind. Her rich hazel eyes, so much more red than brown, are filled with a warmth unlike anything I have ever seen before. "Jeez, you're really too shy to say a thing, aren't you?"

To my surprise, she slides into bed next to me and uncurls my body fluidly, as if her hands were made to handle me. One of her arms hooks around my waist, and the other is resting lightly on my back, hand stroking the back of my head gently. I blush, my entire body tensing automatically, trying desperately to find my voice. I have no idea if I want to protest or if I want to tell her to draw me closer, my mind and body are sending mixed signals to my poor, confused mind. She presses her entire body to my own, she is _warm…_

"L-Ling…" I stutter, her eyes widen when she hears my voice, "T-thank you…"

"You're welcome," she says softly, drawing me closer to her, "Tianyi, your voice is beautiful. You should talk more often." I can feel every soft curve of her body against my own; it makes me blush furiously for I have never had such intimate contact with anyone before. Ling just chuckles and envelops me in her warmth, kindness and gentleness exuding from her.

I close my eyes and sigh in content, relaxed by the soothing scent of Ling that surrounds me like a blanket. She smells sweet, like cherry blossoms, like the Spring rain, fresh and lively. Sympathetically, she whispers, "The first night's usually the worst. It'll get better, don't worry, and I'll be here for you." I want to smile up at her, to thank her, but I am unable to do so. She understands, though, she is surprisingly sensitive for a girl so hyperactive and cheerful, and she continues stroking the back of my head.

A peaceful, dreamless sleep fills me, allowing me to disappear from this world and all my problems temporarily.

In the morning, I awake to a warm presence above me, pinning me down firmly to the bed. Ling. I blush, trying to escape from beneath the other girl, but I cannot. She is heavier and taller than I am, preventing me from moving very much at all under her, and my wrists are somehow pinned above my head and her legs intertwined with my own. I give up on my pathetic attempts at escape and lie there in silence, enjoying Ling's warmth for as long as possible.

Too soon she stirs and slowly opens her eyes, adjusting to her surroundings. When she realizes our position, she blushes furiously and pulls away from me with a stuttered apology, looking rather flustered and embarrassed with herself. I am unable to say anything to comfort her or to soothe her, my throat is fused shut as always, so I grab a piece of paper from the fancy wooden nightstand and quickly write down what I want to say. Ling looks at me in confusion when I hold out the piece of paper toward her, head bowed; her eyebrows are raised in a questioning way that makes her look rather… _cute._ Three words are printed neatly in the middle of the page, "_Mei guan xi_", "It's okay". She chuckles and tells me fondly, "You're really adorable, you know that?"

It is my turn to blush furiously, and I look away, casting the clock a worried glance. Magically, she understands, there is a sort of natural chemistry between us, and she says, "School begins at seven thirty. You're quite the early bird." She gets off my bed and I follow suit, digging through my threadbare bag for a change of clothes.

"You like blue, don't you?" she notices that everything in my bag is in a shade of blue or has that lovely color on it somewhere, "I'll take you shopping for more blue things on the weekend, then." I look up at her, freezing momentarily, and she understands again, "No money? It's fine; it'll be my treat for such a cute girl."

I blush furiously at the compliment, starting to resemble a tomato, and I quickly gather my clothes and toiletries, scampering to the bathroom. Ling chuckles, mumbling something I do not catch; I hear the comforting, rhythmic sound of her footsteps as I brush my teeth.

The shower is an amazing experience again, to be able to draw hot or cold water with a flick of one's wrist, I have only read of such conveniences in the village! As I shower, I pick up the sounds of an electric guitar outside, energetic and powerful, upbeat yet realistic; the song matches that of Ling's heart perfectly. She is singing in Japanese now, though I do not understand the language, my gift allows me to understand the message of the song clearly. I remember hearing that song on the train; it was performed by a Japanese pop-rock band, SCANDAL, if I remember correctly… "_Tanoshii koto bakari no mainichi janai desho dakedo soredemo egao de itai sonna jibun wo shinjita._" Every day isn't only filled with fun things, but I still want to have a smiling face. Like that, I believe in myself.

"_Oh Scandal baby yuzurenai no konna atashi ni mo afureteru?_" This song really feels like Ling, it feels like… this song really means something to her; this song carries a meaning she believes in… I know very few people like this; many listen to meaningless music with meanings that make me cringe. Very few musicians know what the real **soul** of music is about, putting your heart into your words, singing something you believe in, playing something you love… that is music. Not the strange, raunchy 'I will have an affair' or 'I will screw you like an animal' of most modern music. Ling's music... it is _real_, it is something that expresses herself; I can listen to this kind of music forever and never grow tired of it.

Ling is the exact opposite of me, an extrovert, a cheerful, open, friendly, upbeat and energetic, outspoken, bubbly… Is our meeting a good thing or a bad thing? Why do we have such a strong understanding between us even though we have just met? Is there a meaning behind the heavens bringing us together like this?

I have no idea, but I think… I want to stick around for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have provided some links for you guys to listen to Chinese music as you read; maybe it'll help set the mood? Ahaha. I am glad that there are readers out there who enjoy this story; I hope that I can teach you guys more about Chinese Orchestra, especially about my beloved **_**Dizi**_**!**

**Some Chinese Orchestra terms you will need to know:**

_**Guanyue**_** (literally Pipe Instruments) It consists of all the wind instruments of the Orchestra: **_**Dizi and Xiao, Sheng **_**and**_** Suona**_

_**Tanbo/ Tanboyue **_**(literally Plucked Instruments) It consists of instruments that are, as the name suggests, plucked: **_**Zhongruan and Daruan, Pipa. Liuqin, Sanxian **_**etc**

**Xuanyue (Literally String Instruments) It consists of instruments played with a bow in the Orchestra: **_**Erhu, Zhonghu and Gaohu**_**, cello, double bass etc**

_**Dajiyue **_**Percussion, enough said.**

**For those who want to know, this is what a **_**Dizi**_** sounds like. The **_**Dizi**_** starts at 0:26. The **_**Dizi**_** is backed by the **_**Pipa**_**, **_**Yangqin**_**, **_**Erhu**_** and other instruments I cannot be sure of. Link: watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=9xOdNrfTmBU **

**For this, the starting instrument is a **_**Sheng**_**, and the main instrument you keep hearing is the **_**Erhu**_**, which is one of the most heartrending sounds in the world when played right and sounds like a strangled animal when you just start out… Other instruments are involved, but I can't exactly pinpoint them other than the **_**Sheng**_** (whoops). I think other **_**Erhu **_**and cellos are used…? This is really beautiful and makes me want to cry… Link: **** watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=KJJdJdvNYU8**

**Haruka**

**[Tianyi's POV]**

My first day of school… I am rather nervous; I am grabbing on to the hem of my skirt and fidgeting as I wait for Ling to put on her red boots. She says she wants to buy me a pair in blue, since my shoes are tattered and worn from years of use. I am grateful to her for all she has done for me, but… I am not prepared to make friends with anyone at the moment. I am content with ambiguity, I am content with being the girl no one talks to, the girl whose voice has never been heard by almost everyone. It is who I am, after all, I am a speaker for amplifying the songs of the hearts around me, I will never play my own song.

"Your schedule is just like mine, so you just have to stick close to me," Ling says with a smile as she shoulders her bag and steps out, I stare blankly and follow like a lost puppy. I am afraid that Ling will try to get closer to me, I desire anonymity, and relationships of any kind do not promote that.

Ling navigates the maze-like corridors with ease, and is greeted energetically by everyone she passes. With equal enthusiasm she returns their cheerful greetings, she does not seem to notice that many of the students swoon admiringly in her wake. Jealous glares are aimed at me by a number of these students, but I simply ignore them and remain silent and unfazed. Ling explains the school system to me as we walk, this academy does not bother much with lessons that normal schools do, of all the subjects we are only required to take Mandarin and basic Mathematics. All our other classes are music related, Music Theory, History of Music, Sectional lessons, Combined Orchestral Practice, this entire school revolves around the Chinese Orchestra.

"I play the _Zhongruan_," Ling says cheerfully, talking nonstop and relatively quickly, "It is really fun and the teacher is absolutely amazing, but that's expected since she's been playing the _Zhongruan_ longer than we've been alive. The conductor can be a pain in the neck, but he is tolerable because the _Guanyue_ are the world's funniest group of people, outspoken, daring, hyperactive and crazy, they're a lot like me. You'll probably feel awkward for a while, but I'm sure you will fit right in and start messing about with everyone!" I wonder, does she talk like this all the time…? I do not interrupt her at all, silently listening to her ramble on and on about things, leaping around from subject to subject until I am completely lost. I decide not to pay attention to her words any longer and just savor the sound of her sweet voice, allowing her to speak to her heart's content.

The first lesson of the day is Music Theory, and I am given a seat next to Ling, who is tasked with helping me catch up. I have not the faintest idea how to read the sheet music we are given, but somehow I know what the piece is supposed to sound like. I struggle to remember the different Majors, what each symbol means, what each line means… I think I am learning a few years' worth of music theory in a single hour. Persevering, I silently absorb all the information given to me like a sponge, processing it and understanding it, committing it all to memory. I think I have gotten the D and G Majors down by the end of class; hopefully I will be able to understand the rest soon. I would love to be able to play those wonderful melodies I can hear leaping off the pages Ling is studying someday…

The next class is History of Music, and the teacher spends it talking about the _Dizi_ since I am the new member of the class and that is the instrument I play. "Many people say the Western flute is better and classier, I have heard people say one looks like a 'hobo' playing the _Dizi._ However, I feel that the _Dizi_ is beautiful and rich in both sound and history, and that both flutes have their own purposes," the teacher continues on and on about the beauty of my instrument, and I try my best to be as inconspicuous as possible. I have not said a word to anyone other than Ling yet and I do not plan to talk to anyone else, the very thought of it scares me.

After two hours of studying the role of my instrument in traditional Chinese music, I am freed to an hour long lunch break. Before I can melt into the crowd and hide somewhere, Ling has taken me by the hand and is energetically dragging me to the cafeteria, excitedly talking about introducing me to the _Guanyue_ so I can make new friends. I pale at her suggestion but she fails to notice, and since I am unable to say a word I can only endure in silence.

Ling finally stops at a table packed with a rowdy and cheerful bunch of people, the new boy who plays the _Suona_ is already among them, laughing nervously and trying to fit in. The melodies hidden in their hearts are vibrant and energetic, independent and wild, not at all caring about what others think of them. There are two girls at the table who are arguing, one keeps hitting the other repeatedly until she gives in and yelps "Sorry, Boss", there are two boys and two girls teasing one of the boys among them, a rather fat and weird looking young man, there are two boys and a girl discussing something called '_yuri hentai_'…

The chatter and activity stops momentarily when they see Ling until one of the girls says cheerfully, "Yo, _Zhongruan_ SL!" It is the violent girl who was arguing with another girl just seconds ago. Ling seems to know her, returning her greeting, "Yo, Vice-Chair! This girl here is one of your new members, Luo Tianyi. Tianyi, this is Tian Shi Min, our Orchestra's Vice-Chairperson." She has black hair and pale skin and is quite tall, but despite her violent ways she is quite a feminine looking girl. She smiles at me and offers me a hand, "Nice to meet you, Tianyi."

I take her hand nervously, unable to say a word as always, but it does not matter because the rest of the table begins talking for me in no time. They introduce me the SL (Section Leader) of _Dizi_, a bespectacled and dark skinned girl named Woon Zhiyun, the SL of _Sheng / Suona_, commonly known as "_Shengsuo_" in one breath, a tan boy also wearing spectacles named Li Hao En. They are all talkative, extroverted and friendly, and I see why Ling gets along with them. Shi Min also explains that the _Tanbo_ are mainly introverted and shy, hence Ling prefers to hang out with the _Guanyue_ instead to have fun and go crazy. I think I would rather join the _Tanbo_ then, it seems much more fitting for me…

Ling explains to them that I am shy and extremely introverted, so I will need more help and attention from the rest of my section to 'fully blossom'. Upon hearing that, I feel like fleeing in terror to a nice corner where I can enjoy silence and ambiguity, maybe climb up a tree or just huddle in my bed... Picking up my fear and reluctance, Ling gives me an encouraging smile and a gentle shove toward the _Guanyue_, assuring me that I will fit in and make friends with everyone in no time. "I don't want that!" I long to tell her, "I want to be left alone!" However, my voice fails me and I have no paper on hand, so I cannot convey my message to her.

"Well, I'll be off. Please take care of her for me," Ling says cheerfully, preparing to head toward a quiet and calm table that I assume is the _Tanboyue_. I do not want her to leave, she is the only person familiar to me in this cavernous hall filled with strangers from all over China, and I really need something familiar to cling on to. I grab on to her hand tightly and she turns, confused, "_Tianyi, you shen me wen ti a?_" Tianyi, what is the problem?

My face is flushed red as I stutter in response, "_B-bu yao zou…_" D-don't go… There is a look of amusement on the face of everyone at the table, while Ling's expression is that of warmth and affection. She draws me to her and places one arm around me, allowing me to nestle into her warmth comfortably and soothe my frayed nerves. The trio who were talking about '_yuri_' before whistle and cheer, "Aww, she is such a cute _uke_, Ling!"

"I admit that," Ling says with a smile, ruffling my hair fondly, and I blush furiously in response. I have a faint idea of what they are talking about, I think, and I find it rather embarrassing. "I'll stay here with you, then," she wraps an arm around my waist, resulting in more whistling breaking out at the table. The other sections are looking over, mildly interested, but most of them are thinking, "_Ah, typical Guanyue, messing about again_", so they will not think too much of Ling's actions, I hope.

With the brown haired girl's warmth pressed against my side, I silently eat the lunch provided, trying my best not to waste any food. If only the leftovers here could be channeled back home, no one would be starving anymore! I thought China was a communist society that emphasized equal entitlements for all; why is it, then, that the rich get all the food and resources while the poor starve? It seems so unfair…

Ling surprisingly picks up my change in mood; her arm firmly pressed around my waist draws me closer, exuding a soothing comfort that takes all my negative thoughts away. Feeling much better, I manage to stomach half of the meal while listening to the beautiful, happy-go-lucky songs that surround me. Cheerful and bright, always standing out, that is what the _Dizi_ (or the _Bangdi _and _Xiaodi_) should be. I think I will enjoy being in this section, listening to such upbeat and melodious music all the time, but I will not allow anyone in. I have already let Yuezheng Ling trespass far enough into my ice-encrusted heart, and I will not be as foolish as to let any others in such private territory.

**Ling's POV**

The rest of the day flows by pretty quickly, and before I knew it I am in the Performance Hall with my _Zhongruan_ in hand, trying to organize the seating arrangements for my new members. They are an edgy and quiet lot, not much different from their seniors, and when they find out I am the Sectional Leader, they obey me as if I am the Empress of China. Sighing, I cast a wistful look over at the _Guanyue_, who sit right at the back of the Orchestra together. They are one of the smaller sections, considering how loud a single one of their instruments is, and they have no problem getting organized. The _Dizi _numbers twelve people, Tianyi included, the _Sheng_ ten and the _Suona_ seven. For the _Zhongruan_, we have twenty people, and Goddess knows how many members there are in the constantly overflowing _Erhu_ section. This entire Orchestra should have about a hundred or more members, which is not exactly very large considering that this is the entire school's worth of students.

"_Lao shi shou wo men you xin de tuan yuan. Shi shui?_" (The teacher said we have new members. Who are they?) The conductor's voice alerts us all to his presence, and the noisy tuning and chatter ceases completely. Or, in _Guanyue_'s case, tones down a little, to secretive whispers and snickers at inside jokes or insults thrown at our elderly conductor. Sectional Leaders all begin jostling new members to raise their hands, and I do the same for all those I can reach.

Our conductor is also the _Erhu_ section's instructor, an old fellow who nags worse than my grandmother and constantly tells us the same stories, a pedophile who goes around flirting with girls less than half his age and with a sharp tongue for sometimes no reason at all. The entire _Guanyue_ regard him as a common enemy, which they claim is part of the glue that holds them together so inextricably. Graduated seniors in the National Orchestras still pay visits and bring gifts to them, and they hang out on weekends as a large, unruly bunch of crazy teenagers doing goddess-knows-what to each other.

"I see we have more _Erhu_ players, Good, Goddess knows we need them…" is he blind? The _Erhu _section numbers abour forty people and many of them play notes that sound like a strangled cat! "Oh, we have a new _Dizi_ and _Suona_. I have very high expectations of you…" He starts droning on and on about the importance of playing music well and how it will benefit our future, all the new members put their hands down and listen attentively. Soon, they will learn to be like all the seniors, daydreaming with a straight face until he has finished his speech.

Behind me, Tianyi is looking at her scores with a blank expression on her face, completely ignoring the conductor's meaningless babble and the chatter of the _Dizi_ members around her. They joke around; Shi Min keeps hitting Hui Min as she always does, Kexin and Keyi, the twins, are eating sweets as always, Junhao and Zhixuan are discussing perverted things that Kexin occasionally joins in on… I wish I were among them instead, they are so much more entertaining than this bunch of quiet and shy folk who cannot even hope to be as cute as Tianyi…

Wait, what? _What the heck was that? Did I just think that Tianyi is cute? Well, she is really cute, but… why does it feel like I have a crush on her? Shouldn't this feeling be towards boys?_ Confused, I begin trying to sort out my thoughts as the conductor rambles on about his childhood seventy years ago or something like that. I cannot deny that I feel a strong attraction and affection toward Luo Tianyi, maybe it is due to her adorability, beauty and fragility?

"Alright, let us begin! _A Wa Shan_, edited version bar 80! _Dizi, Suona, chui hao ting yi dian!_'" He is asking them to play better, basically, and insulting them by implying their music from before was terrible to listen to. Well, the _Suona_ was not the most on-tune instrument in the world then, but they tried their best. It is not an easy instrument to play, requiring much stamina, and the player has to be alert so they do not end up swallowing their _Shao zi_, which is rather like a reed for the clarinet, since it is in their mouth all the time.

Jolted from my thoughts, I abandon them to another time to dwell on, focusing on the scores before me, determined to put my heart into the music I am playing. To my surprise, when we begin, the _Dizi_ is louder than the _Suona_. It is a Bb _Dadi_, low pitched and generally quiet, but the player has managed to make the sound burst forth from the bamboo pipe with the emotion intended, majesty and power. Many jaws have dropped, and the conductor quickly orders us to stop. "Who was that?" he asks the _Dizi_ section loudly, "_Di san, shi shui chui na me da sheng de?_" _Dizi _three, who was it who played so loudly?

Zhiyun nudges Tianyi, who quickly retreats into herself, so the section aids her by pointing at her. The conductor narrows his eyes and asks if she is a new member, surprised to get a positive response. I knew that she had to be good to get into the A rank dormitory, but I never expected her to be _that_ good… She just learned how to read scores and the fingering chart for her instrument today, and she can already play so well. She will definitely go places with that kind of musical talent…

"Very good!" the conductor praises in English, his accent is so strong that most of the Orchestra (save the stoic _Tanbo_) bursts out into a fit of giggles. Tianyi just looks down and clutches her instrument in shaking hands; it seems that social interaction with people terrifies her, which is probably why she talks so little. Even the simple act of responding to the question of a stranger can reduce her to this state, trembling like a leaf in the wind. My elder brother looks at her and then admits defeat by mouthing, 'that girl couldn't hurt a fly, now could she?' I respond very maturely, by sticking out my tongue and saying, 'I told you she was fine!'

"Alright, let's do it again. Bar 80! _Suona_, play louder!" The conductor shouts; the moment his hands go down, the _Suona_ obey his command and plays the loudest note I have ever heard. Even so, they cannot drown out the powerful sound of Tianyi's playing, and the gray haired girl does not look like she is even trying while they are all red in the face. She has immersed herself into the music, she has seen the majestic and powerful mountain this song is supposedly about, and she is relaying what she has seen to the world. We run through the entire song today, and I have to say that this is the best performance we have ever had in the year we have been playing this piece to prepare for the inter-school Chinese Orchestra competition.

I am utterly amazed by Luo Tianyi; she is indeed a girl favored by the gods, gifted with not only beauty and serenity but immense talent as well. The entire Orchestra seems to have felt the same way; they are all mobbing the poor girl after practice and asking her all sorts of prying questions. Tianyi cringes away from them, curling her shoulders inward and making herself as small as possible, but the other members refuse to leave her alone. Her frightened emerald eyes meet my worried hazel ones, and I see a spark of relief briefly illuminate them as she calls out my name, "L-Ling!"

Everyone turns in surprise to see me, and they obediently open up a path for my adorable little friend to come flying at me, burying her face in my chest and trembling uncontrollably there, silently begging for help. I pat the back of her head gently, wrapping my other arm around her waist and holding her tightly until her shivering ceases. Curiously, the other members stare at our public display of affection, until Shi Min emerges from the Music Room to yell at all of them to get lost. They obey immediately, scattering in various directions, all afraid of garnering the wrath of the 'Hidden Beast' Tian Shi Min, who will kill anyone who wrongs or hurts her _Dizi_ section mates without any qualms.

"Tianyi, let's go back to our room, okay?" I ask her gently after mouthing a thank you to Shi Min. The gray haired girl nods, hesitantly releasing me and looking up at me gratefully. She is unable to speak again, I just know it, and I take her hand and lead her back to the safety of our shared room. Along the way to the dormitory, we gain many strange looks, but no one dares to approach us with Shi Min walking a few steps behind us, a '_please cross me so I can beat the crap out of you_' look clear on her face.

It is always good to have a friend with a terrifying reputation by your side, for when things get ugly they can help fix everything by appearing angry. Like frightened kittens the other students scuttle out of our way, fully aware that curiosity killed the cat. The desire to befriend Tianyi, probably for popularity reasons, is written all over most of the _Erhu_ members' faces, since they are mainly D-ranks, they believe that rubbing elbows with the higher ups will benefit them. The thought of Tianyi being used makes my blood boil; she is a sweet and lovely girl who deserves to have friends who like her for who she is!

Shi Min is an A-rank as well, and she guides us all the way to our room before she leaves to join the rest of her section at some silly game in the school's private shopping mall. Shi Min will probably be tearing after Hui Min and cursing her loudly for something she said or did again, that Hui Min has a death wish… Putting the crazy antics of my favorite section out of my mind, I guide the frightened Tianyi to her bed where she curls up with a whimper, and then order something from room service for dinner. It is already six thirty, combined practices always end rather late, and I would rather cuddle with my puppy-like roommate than make something to eat.

"May I?" I ask, raising an eyebrow almost suggestively as I gesture to the empty space beside her. With an adorable squeak she nods, and I get into the bed with her without hesitation. She clings to me like a child and I find my arms around her waist again, it feels so natural to hold her like that, as if she belongs to me. "_X-xie xie_…" she stutters adorably, a lovely dark pink spreading over her alabaster cheeks.

My heart flutters in my chest, a warm feeling filling me as I smile gently at this fragile girl in my arms, and I wonder yet again what this strange feeling means. Placing my chin on top of her head and inhaling the sweet smell of Luo Tianyi, I realize that I have never felt this content, this _whole_, in my entire life. _Why care about what this feeling means? Just enjoy and embrace it and let things happen as they should happen._

_The Goddess has reasons for everything that she does, and her bringing Tianyi to you definitely meant something you will find out with time._

**A/N: To Stromer, yeah, I was aiming to keep them both in character since Vocaloid China is slightly more specific than Vocaloid Japan. I'm glad you like it!**

**To Honeycloud of RiverClan, I read Warriors too! Glad to see another Warriors fan here! I would prefer actual Chinese text too, but some people cannot read it.**

**Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter! By the way, most of the Orchestra here is modeled after my own, especially my dear **_**Guanyue**_**.**

**Haruka**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I told my Chinese oral examiners I hated Chinese, I have no idea how my results will turn out. Haha. Well, Tianyi is helping me fall in love with my Mother Tongue, but, I still stink at it. And, for the record, I am NOT from China.**

**To Stromer, I'm glad you like Shi Min, she's based off my junior and this year's Vice-Chair of the orchestra. She is a really interesting person:) I will not be using Yan He (I just discovered her existence after reading your review), but one other Chinese Vocaloids will be making an appearance in this story soon.**

**To Truna, thanks! I am really glad you liked the update! I hope you will enjoy this one as well!**

**To RukuGuki, Ling's hair is **_**dark brown**_**, not black, and the Wikia didn't say anything about Tianyi liking to eat when I read it (though it can be deduced from **_**Zhan Chang Zhi Hua**_**). Most importantly, if you think a girl loving another girl is wrong, please stop reading my stories. There will not be a "he" for Ling nor Tianyi here, this is a **_**lesbian Ling x Tianyi**_** story, I thought the summary made it clear enough.**

**Haruka**

**[Ling's POV]**

When the food arrives, I am extremely reluctant to leave the comfort of Tianyi's bed. When I hold her in my arms, it feels as if the entire world has fallen into place and that there is nothing in the world I could possibly want. She is warm, her scent wraps around me and intoxicates me, her breath is warm against my fingers… With a groan, I release my adorable roommate and answer the door, carrying the Italian food I ordered. It isn't exactly healthy, but I do not care at all about calories and whatnot. Getting fat is the least of my worries; I burn too much energy simply by being me.

"Tianyi, dinner!" I call out, dumping the tray of food on the table and heading for the kitchen. To my surprise, my adorable gray haired roommate has beaten me to it and is already carrying the cutlery I meant to get. She looks surprised by the food again; I should start exposing her to more different foods and cultures so that she can survive in this modern era of globalization. "It's Italian food tonight."

She says nothing, but I know she is impressed and curious about the meal before her. Grinning, I tell her to dig in and do so myself, happily stuffing myself like a Christmas turkey to replenish all the hyperactive energy I have burned for the day. If I eat the amount of calories an average person needs a day, I will be underweight, I know because I used to have my food intake strictly controlled when I was younger. Mother thought I was hyperactive then… goddess, she should see me now, with more energy to burn and more things to get excited over. People tell me I have more energy than the Energizer Bunny, with all the bouncing around and mindless, hyperactive chattering I do. Well, there are worse things in the world to be compared to…

Tianyi, however, seems to find it difficult to stomach the amount of food we usually eat here. Back in her village, she must have been used to eating little and going hungry whenever harvests are poor; starvation is common in these traditional, mountainous villages and the people there have no access to healthcare, piped water, electricity or technology. It is a surprise that they even have an education system able to keep up with ours in that village and a larger surprise that a girl like Tianyi was allowed to attend school. She must have had a difficult life back in her hometown, the poor girl…

**[A few days later]**

Finally, the weekends have arrived, I have spent the entire week with _Dizi_ taking care of Tianyi and I am rather exhausted. People cannot take "no" for an answer and constantly mob my small friend wherever she goes, both Shi Min and I are at our limits. Shi Min has gone to blow off steam with her section at the arcade or something, even Hui Min is being nice to her (that is an impending sign of the apocalypse), while Tianyi hides happily in her bed buried in a story book I gave her yesterday on Japanese Mythology.

"I'll be going out with my brother to see my parents. Sit tight and don't open the door for anyone, okay?" I look over at her, and she makes a cute little sound to show me she has heard and understands. Smiling, I say goodbye and head out, hoping that Tianyi will be able to have some peace and quiet today. Many of the lower ranking members of this Orchestra are desperate to stay in this school as they have no other way to survive, most of them do not even like the music they play. Hence, they are willing to do _anything_ to remain here, even suck up to the higher ranks and become servants in exchange for an illusionary umbrella of "protection".

There are rumors spreading about the relationship between Tianyi and me due to the "Prince Charming" like way I protect her and I am sure my parents will be unhappy, but I will not deny that I do feel a strong attraction toward my adorable gray haired roommate. I hope that someday these rumors can become true, but for now, they are just false and silly remarks made by shallow people. I better not tell my parents that, nor Longya. They would kill either Tianyi or me without a doubt; maybe even kill us both…

I hate traditional mindsets, I wish people could see that the traditions judging and condemning others for being who they are is wrong and stupid. These mindsets are what stop us from moving on into the future, it hinders the progress of humanity as a whole because factions of us are still enduring undeserved suffering due to some people's religious bigotry or cultural inhibitions. Love between two persons of the same gender does not bring harm to anyone! Why is it considered a sin?

Sighing, I calm myself down and locate my elder brother, mentally preparing for a long and tiring dinner spent fending off rumors and listening to my parents and brother drone on and on about the family business. On the way to my family mansion, I already have to endure Longya's questioning about my relationship with Tianyi and my sexuality; to me, it is a sign of impending doom. If Longya has suspicions, my overly traditional, obsessed over appearance parents will definitely have even more…

Hopefully, Tianyi's evening will turn out better than my own…

**Tianyi's POV**

Over the past week, I have evaded the other students with Ling and my section mates' help; I do not desire to befriend anyone at all. I came here for a chance to be someone, to go somewhere in life, so that I will be able to repay my parents for all they have done for me and make them proud. I never wanted to socialize with anyone, the mere thought terrified me. Ling, however, is special, she does not feel threatening and does not scare me, I have started to speak a little more ever since I met her.

With Ling, it does not matter if I do not speak and just listen quietly, for she does enough talking for the both of us. She is content with doing most of the speaking and does not feel offended when I do not respond or reply with sentences so short they could be considered curt. Ling is a special girl indeed, we click together almost perfectly; we are puzzle pieces that fill in whatever the other lacks and lacks whatever the other has. She makes me feel at peace when I am around her; she invaded my world with force but easily integrated herself into it, changing from annoying outsider to reliable insider.

There is a knock at the door, but I ignore it because I know that Ling has her own key and will let herself in when she returns. I do not want to have to deal with another human being without her by my side, so I just immerse myself in my book, filling my mind with stories of Japanese goddesses and gods. Within the magical world painted by the words in the pages, the sound of desperate knocking disappears completely; I am in a whole other world. Time flies as I enjoy every single legend the book presents me, reading a few I particularly like again and again. This is how I would like to spend my free time, all alone with a good book, away from the hectic and terrifying social world.

It is nearly midnight when Ling returns from her family dinner, she looks exasperated and troubled, storming into the room without her usual cheery greeting and flopping onto her bed with a violent sigh. Confused and concerned, I abandon the book that I was pretending to read for the last hour or so and pad over to her, nervously touching her shoulder. "_Fa sheng le shen me shi?_" what happened?

"_Ah, shen me dou mei you,_" ah, nothing at all, she replies, and chuckles faintly when I crease my eyebrows slightly to reprimand her for the lie. Sighing deeply, she says that her family is just getting on her nerves again, trying to get her to marry someone yet again. "I don't want to marry just anyone! I want to marry someone I love, someone who loves me, not some random rich guy!" she punches her pillow angrily, "I don't even think I like men!"

Realizing what she has just said, Ling clamps her hands over her mouth in shock, studying my face intently to seek out any kind of a reaction. Though I am surprised, I am not at all disturbed by it; my face is as calm as usual. The look in my eyes soothes her and she sighs deeply again, tossing her pillow violently at the other end of the room and frowning deeply at it as it rams into the wall.

"Shall we go out for a walk?" she stands suddenly, "I need to clear my head." I have no complaints and go along with it, not really bothered that it is midnight since it is a Sunday tomorrow so the two of us can catch up on lost sleep. Following after her like a puppy, I wonder where we are going.

She leads me down the long, barely lit and confusing hallways until we finally arrive at a courtyard filled with brilliant cherry blossom trees in full bloom. There is a traditional pavilion on a small island surrounded by a flowing river which stretches out into the inky black distance in the middle of the garden. A single traditional-styled white bridge leads to that peaceful little island, jasmine bushes hide amongst the cherry blossom trees, exuding a sweet and gentle fragrance, and lotuses grow freely in the slow-moving water, swaying lightly when a breeze ripples across the surface of the river.

"This is my favorite place," Ling says, heading for the pavilion with a spring in her step. Silver moonlight washes over her, illuminating her features and making her look extremely young and delicate, it does not suit her usual hyperactive and cheery image. "Barely anyone comes here; they scoff at the traditional architecture. It's stupid; they really have no idea what they are missing."

I agree with her, the traditional styled garden envelops me with a sense of peace; it makes me feel grateful for all the little things in the world I am around to enjoy. The scent of the cherry blossoms, the sight of gently swaying lotuses, the way the moonlight spilling over the scene made it all seem ethereal... How could anyone scoff at this? I follow after Ling and join her in the pavilion, watching the dark water flow dauntlessly along the river channel, progress slowed by the layers of sediment in the river bed and sides, but still flowing out to sea regardless. The river will withstand even the test of time, when we who sat here are long gone; the river will still be here.

"Watching the water… it makes me think of reincarnation," Ling breaks the silence around us, speaking softly and gently, "Life goes on and on regardless of the obstacles, even if it takes countless cycles just to travel down that little stretch of the universe's river. Even death will not stem the flow, life will simply recur."

Sighing deeply, she continues, "Then I always wonder… what happens to the people you met in your past lives, the bonds you created, the emotions you felt? Will they too recur? If they do… then is there one person out there for me whom I have loved for countless years, for countless lives?" Those are good questions; I have no idea what the answers to them are, but I feel like I really want to know.

"_Wo cai… zhi you shen zhi dao,_" I guess… only the gods know, I reply softly. Ling smiles a little, "Maybe… our souls know as well. The memory has been forcibly erased, but the _feelings_ will never fade." _Gan qing_, feelings… speaking of them, I realize that a plethora of warm, fuzzy emotions have welled up within me for the beautiful, hazel eyed girl opposite me. The light of the full moon shining on her dark brown hair makes it seem to glow, outlining her body in beautiful, stunning silver, taking my breath away.

"I don't understand why," she raises her hand to her head, resting her palm against her forehead, "but I feel… safe… around you, I feel as if I belong near you, as if my existence was completed the moment you came into my life. It's really weird, we barely met, yet you know things about me that I've never told anyone."

"I-I feel the same," I admit, I have never even _talked_ to others unless absolutely necessary before, I have never let anyone know how lonely I truly am because I feel edgy around other people, yet the day we first met I cried myself to sleep in her arms. I trust her, I am willing to give her a loaded gun and give her the go ahead to shoot me whenever she pleases, because somehow I _know_ she will never pull the trigger.

"I've never been this philosophical in front of anyone before," she chuckles, "Must be surprising to find out that this hyperactive airhead has a brain." I want to protest, to tell her that she is not airheaded, but the words are jammed in my throat once more. She smiles gently, understanding, and then looks out wordlessly at the scenery once more, no longer furious about her parents trying to arrange a marriage for her. The peace of the courtyard has calmed her, though I know her opinion on it will never change. Ling is not a girl who is easily swayed, she stands by her principles and her friends, she thinks for herself instead of following mindlessly like sheep, she is a fighter who will never give in to others' wills.

Ling looks back at me and wordlessly opens her arms, beckoning me to her. I have no idea why, but the me who hates physical contact and socialization and avoids it all she can willingly gets up and steps into Ling's arms, happily melting into the warmth of her body. Inhaling the sweet scent of her, I close my eyes, feeling a soul-deep contentment fill my entire being. My life cannot get any better, it feels, just by being in her arms, my world is complete. Drawing each other close, we sit in the moonlight, a wordless agreement made between us.

From here on out, we are _friends._

**A/N: I hope this was an enjoyable chapter for everyone! Please leave a review if you have any comments!**

**Haruka**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been pretty busy. I hope this will be worth it, though.**

**To RandomOtaku01, I'm sorry I misunderstood; it was due to your sentence "it's Wrong and Illegal for two girls to be in love with one another… Reality enough?" that made me assume it was "HE" as in a male. Don't worry, I'm not upset, I've faced worse from my mother and she doesn't know I'm bi yet. Glad to have it cleared up, though. And in official art, Ling's hair is dark brown; I have done research since I am cosplaying Ling x Tianyi. In some videos, however, her hair is black, so I understand the confusion.**

**To Mini-kun, I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for the compliments!**

**To Inu Sensei, thanks! Don't worry, Ling hasn't been friendzoned, this is just the first step of their relationship!**

**To Truna, I'm happy that you find my work meaningful and worth reading more than once. I put in a sizable amount of effort to try make this story fluffy yet meaningful.**

**To Beiowulf, it seems it was a misunderstanding, so let us not dwell on it and enjoy Yuri, pure and simple :D Thanks for the compliment!**

**To StattStatt, thank you very much! I hope I will be able to live up to your expectations!**

**Haruka**

**Tianyi's POV**

At Ling's insistence, we are at the school's private mall together, wandering from fashion boutique to fashion boutique, searching for clothing in varying shades of blue that interest either of us. She wants to treat me and has already spent at least 400 _yuan_ on footwear; it makes me feel rather guilty that she is spending so much on me. My family can only dream of having that amount of money she is happily throwing away.

She has chosen a variety of outfits for me ranging from traditional to modern, not even bothered to glance at the price tag once she has found something that she thinks suits me well. I want to protest, especially when the bill rises to four and five digit numbers, but my throat is fused shut more than ever and I can only follow behind her like a mute puppy. She insists that friends do this for one another back in her home town; it makes me acutely aware of how different our backgrounds are. She is a rich girl, a tycoon's daughter, while I grew up in some backward village that barely anyone knows about. We are like the Sun and the Moon, like fire and water, opposites in more ways than one.

Loaded with paper bags, Ling happily races from store to store until I finally find enough courage to open my mouth and speak to her, admitting that I am feeling rather uncomfortable about the amount of money she is spending on me. Smiling warmly, she replies, "It's natural for me to want to pamper an adorable girl like you; if it's anyone's fault, it's yours for being so irresistible." My cheeks burn bright red as I try to stutter an apology, Ling responds by laughing and patting my head, assuring me that she was joking about it being my fault.

"Come on, let's get something to eat and then go home," attracted by a bright neon sign, Ling grabs my hand and drags me toward the store, sprinting surprisingly fast despite the paper bags hindering her progress. Other patrons of the mall are looking at us weirdly, eyebrows raised, before turning back to whatever they were doing and casting an occasional glance in our direction.

Embarrassed and uneasy due to the amount of attention we are drawing, I hide myself behind Ling by clinging to her as tightly as possible when we finally reach the store that has caught her eye. Chuckling, she rests one hand on my head and enters the eatery, dumping all the bags in one side of a booth and bundling me into the other. The moment the staff spot her, their demeanor changes, they are all extremely respectful toward Ling and hang on her every word, scurrying off to do her bidding the moment her order is placed.

She is somehow able to feel my question and grins at me, "My parents own this franchise, so… the staff are all suck-ups. The food and service is always good, so I won't complain." Ling wraps one arm around me lazily and pulls me closer to her, pressing me against her in that little booth in the middle of a public shopping mall. Blushing, I bury my face in her shoulder, much too comfortable to request that she release me.

The food arrives quickly; it is another foreign dish that I am more than happy to dig into. I may not be able to stomach as much as Ling, but I am eager to try out any kind of food and have no qualms against stuffing myself. Back home, I would have to watch myself and ensure I eat as little as possible so my working parents can have more to nourish and energize themselves, but here, I do not have to do such a thing.

When we have finished the meal, Ling pays without bothering to look at the bill; resting both elbows on the table and her chin in her palms, she studies me intensely, making me blush and shift uncomfortably under her brilliant reddish gaze. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," she mumbles, almost to herself, and I turn an even brighter red, eyes widening and heartbeat increasing. Realizing that she has said it out loud, she blushes herself, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"Ling! There you are, I was worried sick!" a male voice echoes loudly throughout the store, and the tall male from before heads straight for us, standing next to our booth with a stern look on his face.

Ling sighs and says, "I was just shopping, Longya. Goddess, I'm not six years old."

Stiffly, he responds, "If you were, you wouldn't be talking to me, nor anyone." Ling tenses visibly and glares at him, her entire demeanor changing. It seems that her elder brother has encroached on sensitive territory or offended her; it feels like he just reminded her of something she would rather forget.

"What do you want?" Steel has edged her voice; it makes me shiver at how different she is from her usual self. Sensing my discomfort, Ling gently takes my hand, surprised that I do not flinch away, entwining her fingers with mine reassuringly. The look on her face gives nothing away to her brother; our joined hands remain hidden by the tabletop.

"Mom and Dad have something important to-" Ling's body instantly snaps upright, quivering with barely restrained rage as she growls in a low, threatening voice, interrupting her elder brother, "Tell them no and get lost, Longya."

Her tone is warning enough that he should do as she has said, but Longya continues stubbornly, "He's a nice guy and the eldest son of father's best business partner. He'll be a great husband!" If Ling were a cat, she will be hissing and spitting right now, eyes narrowed to slits, claws unsheathed, tail lashing, fur bristled and teeth peeled back in a snarl. Her body is tensed, as if preparing for to attack. Anger radiates off her, it seems that the two siblings have been arguing about this topic a lot and Ling really has had enough.

"If he's so great, marry him yourself!" Rising from her seat, she grabs our bags with her free hand and storms out of the store, the hand wrapped around mine gripping gently despite her rage. Longya shouts her name, running after us, and Ling spits out, "If you follow us, I'll kill you!"

Undaunted, the black and white haired boy continues to tail us, obviously not expecting Ling to keep her word. Eyes blazing, my only friend retrieves an object from her pocket and sends it flying at her brother, I am honestly not surprised to see that it is a Swiss Army knife. I could feel that she really meant it when she had threatened him.

Longya barely has the time to sidestep before the knife reaches him, slicing through his shirt and embedding itself in the wall behind him almost completely to the hilt. Ling is surprisingly strong; I never thought she could hurl a knife almost cleanly into a solid wall…

"The next one will kill you," she snarls smoothly, her fist clenched so tightly it has gone white. Still, the hand wrapped around mine is gentle; I have always known that I can trust Ling no matter what for she will never hurt me. Together, we head back to the dormitory as quickly as we can before Longya recovers from the shock and gives chase again.

**Ling's POV**

Blood boiling, I hold on to Tianyi's hand as I storm out of the mall and back to our room, pointedly ignoring my brother's calls. Flopping at last into my bed, I toss the shopping bags in a corner to sort out later. With a sigh, I bury myself in my blankets and pillows, wishing for the umpteenth time that I can quickly find the love of my life (or lives, if reincarnation is concerned) so I can finally stop getting marriage proposals from my family's business partners.

This noisy, corporate world filled with suffocating skyscrapers, I wish I can escape it and hide somewhere my family cannot reach me to breathe down my neck, controlling me as if I were a damn doll. I am Yuezheng Ling, a person in my own right; I am not a puppet with strings they can pull! I have a heart and I will love whoever it is that I do, not whoever my family wants me to!

Ever since I was a child, I have been controlled and have had everything decided for me, my originality and individuality squashed under my parents' authority. As the days passed, life became unbearably long for me, being chained and directed wounded me deeply and I hated everything. My heart became almost frighteningly dark, empty and poisoned like barren moorland, swept with icy wind that cuts into the skin and slashes the ears, wailing like a deranged beast. Alone in my deserted world, not even crows lived by my side. Within me, no light existed; it was as if the sun would never rise again over the moorland in my empty, hollow chest. Without friends and without a voice, I stumbled forward, slowly losing faith in tomorrow. The warm and energetic heart I had withered away, my personality dimmed frighteningly with time, and relatives who only visited during New Year found themselves completely unable to recognize me. I had sunk into a profound depression, living in utter desolation, and I was but a child of four.

It was music that saved me from my despair. At the age of eleven, I was a hollow child who could not even find it in herself to shed a single tear, even when her dog was run over by a car in the street before her eyes, even when her doting grandmother died, even when her mother was diagnosed with cancer and began enduring painful chemotherapy, the eleven year old me did not cry. My heart was frozen over, my eyes were glassy and dead, like Tianyi's are around people other than me, it was as if I was a real, walking doll. At that time, Longya was learning the drums, and my father decided to send me for electric guitar lessons. I went along with it, an obedient puppet, but I quickly fell in love with music and the way it allowed me to express my emotions. From that day onward, I began transforming, no longer the empty Yuezheng Ling that had no aim in life but an energetic and happy Yuezheng Ling with a goal in mind no one would deter her from.

The only good thing my family has ever done for me is allowing me to learn how to play the electric guitar, and then the traditional Chinese _Zhongruan_. Other than that, they have only made my life a living Hell, trying to run everything for me and decide the course of my entire existence. They even picked the meals I ate, the clothes I wore and the things I "liked", which is why I steer away from them all now. I loathe the _qipao_ they used to dress me up in, preferring traditional clothes with modern twists preferably in the color red as opposed to the color gold they had imposed upon me. I also hate Chinese calligraphy and painting, which they forced me to learn to be "ladylike"; I have not touched a brush in years.

I really hate them, my stupid family. They have money and they believe they have the right to control and own everything, even the personality of their own daughter. Hurting me repeatedly without noticing it, they force me to endure life covered all over with invisible wounds they have left behind. I interact openly with everyone now because I make use of the company to fill my loneliness.

"L-Ling…" Tianyi mumbles worriedly, gently touching my arm, "A-are you… o-okay…?" Her awkwardness and embarrassment is absolutely endearing. I sit up, emerging from my nest of pillows, stuffed toys and blankets, almost drowning in her concerned emerald gaze.

I nod, apologizing, "I'm sorry if I scared you… you know, with the knife…" I will not blame her if she wants to switch rooms for she feels uncomfortable being close to me, I really went overboard with the army knife… I really could have killed my brother if I had thrown just a little harder and faster…

To my surprise, the gray haired girl climbs into my lap and wraps her arms around me, burying her face in my shoulder. Her arms are crossed over my back, cradling me tightly to her, and I am suddenly acutely aware of every warm curve of her body pressed against me, especially the swell of her rather small breasts. Blushing, I wrap my arms around her in return, whispering in her ear, "_Ni bu pa ma?_" Are you not afraid?

"_Pa shen me?_" she mumbles in response, afraid of what? I cannot believe that she is not at all affected by me throwing a knife at my brother; any other sane person would be terrified! Well, Tianyi is part of the _Guanyue_, so there is a possibility that she does not exactly qualify as "sane". I mean, Shi Min will congratulate me for the knife and the rest of the section will offer to help me "take care of" my brother, the members of _Guanyue_ are so protective of their friends that they approve of extreme behavior in defense of them. Despite the seemingly always ongoing feud between them, Shi Min's motto with Hui Min is "only I am allowed to bully her" and she will not tolerate anyone harming her friend; Tianyi seems to have _Guanyue_ traits after all.

"The knife…?" I prompt nervously, and to my surprise, she chuckles. Looking up at me with a small, innocent smile tugging at the edge of her lips, she assures me that she is not disturbed by it at all. Curious, I inquire as to why, meeting her suddenly shy emerald eyes.

Looking away, she bites her lip, the words trapped in her throat again, and she stutters what she wants to say bit by bit, "I-I… believe… you… you wouldn't… ever… hurt me…" Tianyi is blushing furiously now, I smile warmly and thank her, pulling her as close as physically possible. Closing my eyes, I lean against the wall and inhale the sweet scent of her pale gray hair, feeling more peaceful and happy than I ever thought possible.

A warm feeling has filled my heart pleasantly, and I almost start when I realize what it is. This warmth, comfort and contentment, soul-deep and perfectly complete, it is unmistakable. It is admiration, it is the desire to protect, the desire to make happy, the desire to do anything for, the desire to get to know completely, flaws and all, it is the pleasant and complete happiness of just having her company, everything put together and edged with something sexual… _love._

_**Love.**_

I am in love with Luo Tianyi… The fact, boosted by the sentiment, hits me so strongly that for a moment, I am unable to move at all. Fear has gripped my body completely, if she is the one I have been waiting my whole life for, my family will never authorize it. They will never approve two girls being together, even if they are American girls halfway across the world, what chance is there for their own daughter and a "peasant" girl from rural China?

Shaking away the bad thoughts, I sink into the comfort the girl in my arms offers me. My family's opinion has never mattered to me, what really matters is that the law in China is against homosexuality and is so rigid that the definition of marriage is that it is between a couple who were "a man and a woman at birth".

_The Goddess will have a plan, she controls everything. If Tianyi and you were really meant to be, she will make it happen, no matter what the odds are. Goddesses work in mysterious ways, after all… You just have to wait and see what she intends for the two of you._

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you have anything to say!**

**Haruka**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My Chinese results are out, and I have a brilliant C grade for it! Frankly, I am absolutely amazed that I passed, considering that I had to get help for some of the Chinese used in this chapter from my A-student friends. I hope you will enjoy the read (sorry for the long wait)!**

**To StattStatt, getting reviews from you really makes my day! You are one of the best readers an author could hope for and I am glad that you take the time to review so thoroughly!**

**To Truna, the knife scene had me laughing too, don't worry! Thanks for the compliment, I am very happy to read your reviews~**

**To Stromer, thank you! I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter, though I personally feel it was a little too short…**

**Haruka**

**Ling's POV**

I have come down with a pretty bad fever (probably karma for that knife I threw at my brother), and a very concerned Tianyi is wondering if she should take the day off practice to take care of me. I smile at her and leap out of bed, pretending that it does not make me extremely dizzy, reassuring her, "I'm fine! Just a day of sleep and I'll be good as new!"

She looks at me doubtfully, and I sigh, "If you're that worried, I'll go down to the infirmary for the day, okay? That way, someone will be looking out for me." Tianyi nods, looking more relieved, pats my head and then heads out the door with her instrument, kept safe in the long black carrying case I bought for her yesterday, slung over her shoulder. I am glad that Shi Min will help me look after Tianyi today, if I did not have someone to trust her with, my sickness be damned, I would go to practice and watch over her. My fragile little flower lacks the thorns she requires to defend herself, and I am more than willing to take on that role for her sake. After all, there are few in this school worth protecting, and Tianyi is undoubtedly one of them.

Longya does not dare to show his face in the girls' dormitory today; he is definitely wary of me and has probably decided to give me some time to cool down before he approaches me once more. I bet he will definitely ask me about accepting that marriage proposal again; I better prepare another knife… Though I highly doubt I will be able to throw straight and miss him on purpose in this state. Oh well, who cares if he dies or not? I may be fond of my big brother at times, but at others, he can be the world's most annoying pain in the neck. Why does he worship my parents so…? Can he not see that he is a caged bird, just an insane one that is happy where he is?

With a sigh, I flop down on the couch for a brief rest, thinking about the feelings I harbor for my roommate. I have concluded them as love, but am I confusing them for something else? Admiration, maybe…? No, it is not possible, is it? Is there lust and protectiveness in admiration? Sighing again, I get up while telling myself, "No use worrying over it, Ling. Now get your ass down to the infirmary!" The world spins around me for a moment and my knees buckle; touching my forehead, I realize I probably have a high fever. I really should see the nurse and get some medication…

Tianyi, please be alright today… I am sorry that I cannot be by your side right now; I will try my best to recover as quickly as possible so we can go around together again. Would you like that, I wonder…? Do you like girls, I wonder…? Do you… like me…?

Sighing deeply, I stumble down to the infirmary where I am immediately directed into a warm bed, have my temperature taken, and then given a few colorful pills and a glass of water by a young nurse. She frets over me worriedly like a mother hen, ensuring that I am as comfortable as possible; she rarely has people to take care of, after all. The infirmary is usually more or less empty, save for a sickly but talented senior Mo Qingxian, an elegant and charming young lady cursed with a myriad of chronic illnesses but blessed with the ability to play multiple instruments like a professional despite her young age. She is not here today, which means she is having one of her rare good days where she can get out of bed like a normal person. That means Tianyi will be meeting her for the first time later at practice, hopefully, they will get along.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep," the nurse urges me as I toss and turn uncomfortably in the bed, my head churning with worry for my adorable roommate. I obey as best as I can, dropping off into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of Chinese Orchestra music and Tianyi.

_The buildings around me are all old and traditional, horse-drawn carriages pass by me and kick up the dust of the road; this is some village in Ancient China, maybe during Qing Shi Huang's reign of the unified-for-the-first-time country, maybe somewhere later. The sky is a pale blue, the wind is warm but not muggy, and cherry blossoms are flowering beautifully around me; I conclude that it must be early Spring, maybe March. I am watching myself, dressed in traditional clothing; walk through this strange scene that looks like a set straight off some Chinese drama like "Scarlet Heart" or something._

_I walk down the road slowly, lazily, toward a fancy looking house by the riverbank. When I knock on the door, smiling servants greet me warmly and usher me into the house, leading me to where a very beautiful Tianyi is seated, dressed in traditional clothing as well. Her long gray hair is done up elegantly and a jewel-encrusted flower shaped headpiece rests atop her head._

"_Ling," she greets me with a warm smile, I return it and seat myself opposite her. Outside, I hear some voices mumbling about a wedding, and my dream-self asks Tianyi if she is feeling nervous about the ceremony. The gray haired beauty smiles and responds calmly, her voice like water flowing smoothly over rocks, "I am a little afraid… but since it's with you, I know everything will be alright."_

_I respond by smiling gently and taking her hand, it is soft and very warm, "I doubt many are happy with this arrangement, though, even now." Tianyi chuckles lightly, a gentle blush suffusing her pale cheeks, and I continue, "They should not have pledged their firstborn children to one another before birth if they wanted to avoid situations like this. Or at least, they could have been more specific."_

_Tianyi laughs, a beautifully melodious sound that warms me to my soul, "They were so upset when we both turned out to be girls, weren't they?" We both can remember the frantic discussions and the long, rambling talks about honor; they are among our first memories. The beautiful young maiden leans her head on my shoulder and I drape an arm over her, pulling her closer to me. "But I'm glad that I'm marrying you, Ling." __**Marrying me…? **__What am I dreaming of right now?_

_I tease in a low voice, "I thought you hated me?" Tianyi turns a brilliant red color and hits my arm, pouting; I throw my head back and laugh freely. Memories begin to fill me, memories of Tianyi and me in this ancient time, playing together as children, tearing up and down the courtyard of either family's home, she learning to dance and showing me new moves under the falling cherry blossom petals, the two of us eating rice cakes under the trees, both of us heaped together and stargazing... I always teased her and made her pout at me, calling out my name angrily with her cheeks blazing; the warmth that these memories bring me course through my entire body._

"_Bai chi," she mumbles in response, idiot. I laugh again, drawing her into my lap and placing a warm kiss upon her lips. She blushes furiously but responds to it, there is a pleasant fluttering in my stomach and a lovely warmth in my chest as I hold her tightly in my arms. Her lips are deliciously soft and I long to savor them for the rest of eternity…_

"_Young Mistress, you must get ready for your wedding," I hear someone call out, the gray haired beauty in my arms breaks the kiss apologetically and heeds the call, telling me to get home and attend the traditional preparations no matter how much I hate them._

_I pout but agree to do so, running back home with my heart soaring, happiness filling my entire being. Today, I am going to marry Luo Tianyi. Today will be the happiest day of my entire life, Tianyi will finally be mine…_

_At the ceremony, traditional Chinese music plays happily around the bright red and gold sedan that approaches the door to my house; I am the groom for the event as it is I who is a year older. Many of the traditional ceremonies that welcome the early birth of children, especially sons, have been foregone today for we cannot bear children with one another, this wedding is just a grand-looking procession that both families have splurged on to show off their wealth and status._

_The sedan is lowered and my beloved emerges from it gracefully, her beautiful figure clad in red silk and a veil over her sweet face. Obediently, we carry out all the rituals we have been instructed to, paying respects to our Clan ancestors and elders, serving them tea, and then paying respects to our parents. Behind us, the Orchestra plays a cheerful tune, bright Dizi music floating high into the darkening sky as sunset stains the sky a brilliant reddish-gold around us. Relatives murmur about how auspicious the sign from the Sky God is, commenting that it must mean that the gods are pleased that the families' honors are being upheld as they are keeping their word._

"_Blessing an unnatural union, the heavens must really favor their families!" "Maybe the Goddess is saying that she is willing to accept all kinds of love." "Indeed, the Goddess is all-seeing and all-accepting; this must be a real love!" "Yes, these two girls must really love one another!"_

_I endure all these stifling rituals and ignore the annoying gossip of relatives both old and new, anticipating the night where we can finally sleep in the same bed, clothes shed around us, skin flush against hot skin… I have been desiring this for a very long time indeed…_

Waking from the dream, I realize that I feel much better and that my fever has gone down significantly. Wondering about the events that I witnessed in my sleep, I ponder the possibility that they be memories from a life long past. There are meanings in almost everything we are allowed to see, the Goddess may be trying to show me something very important. But it may be just a simple dream of a girl who is helplessly, hopelessly, in love with another…

Sighing, I rise from the bed and am pleasantly surprised to find myself already more steady on my feet, whatever pills that the nurse gave me have worked wonders. Looking around, I realize that there is no one else in the room and I decide to sneak out to find my gray haired roommate. Glancing at the clock, I learn that practice has wrapped up at least an hour ago and Tianyi should be in our room having dinner or something, I want to go and hold her for a little bit. Walking slowly down the hallway, I crack open the door to our room, only to find it dark and empty.

Panic and worry immediately seizes me as I head toward the mall as quickly as my sick body will allow me, wanting to see if Tianyi joined the _Dizi_ for their nightly messing about. My gaze travels around the rather crowded surroundings, sifting through the ocean of dark heads seeking for pale gray, and I finally locate it not very far from me.

I eagerly approach her, relief swelling in my chest, but I stop in my tracks when I see the purple haired Mo Qingxian emerge from the store behind her, smiling at her and holding out a few bags to her. Tianyi takes them shyly and Qingxian pulls a scarf from the bag and wraps it around the girl I probably love's neck; jealousy begins to boil venomously in the pit of my stomach. I do not like it, that Tianyi is hanging around another willingly instead of trying to flee like she normally would; why on earth am I being so selfish and possessive? She is not my property, and even if she is my girl, I cannot possibly demand all her attention!

Well, maybe it is because she is not mine that I feel so insecure… I do not want her to leave; I do not want to risk losing her to someone else… It is a terrible feeling, this sinking in my chest, it feels as if my heart has turned to lead and is plummeting to my feet. Before I can slink back to the infirmary for a long nap (and maybe a long cry before it), my roommate spots me and heads over immediately, Qingxian a few steps behind her, the bags bouncing awkwardly due to her motion.

"Ling!" there is worry in her emerald eyes, they are no longer glassy and reflective the way they were before. She is unable to say anything else, but I understand the question in her eyes somehow and assure her that I am feeling well enough to be up and about. Qingxian watches us with amusement in her eyes, as if she knows more than either of us.

"I'm taking you back," Tianyi mumbles softly but with determination, placing small hands on my back and pushing me in the general direction of the infirmary. She has already forgotten Qingxian, who is watching us thoughtfully as we slowly disappear from sight, completely unaffected by the fact that she has been left behind. It relieves me that Tianyi does not seem to have warmed up much to the other girl's presence, though the jaws of jealousy are still tightly gripping me.

"Aww, Tianyi, come on! I said I was fine," I protest, not very surprised that she chooses to ignore my complaints and herd me into the infirmary regardless. Honestly, I am fully aware that my body is not back to one hundred percent just yet, and if I do not get enough rest, I may have to stay in bed for yet another day. However, I just really want to see Tianyi, I want to hold her in my arms and drown in her sweet scent…

Another day without Tianyi… No. I will not accept that, I have to get well as quickly as possible!

**Tianyi's POV**

After tucking Ling back into the stiff, antiseptic-scented white sheets of the infirmary, I study her silently and try to work out what feels different about her. The dark haired girl's heart is singing a sad yet rather frightening song, a song of envy and fear and insecurity, what is it that troubles her? I search her pale face for an answer, too cowardly to speak up and ask her outright, desperate to find out why. Can I help her feel better? I would really like to…

The door swings open and a female in a tight uniform enters the infirmary, I assume that she is a nurse of some sort. She looks pleasantly surprised to see me and hands Ling some pills with a glass of water, instructing her to take them all immediately and then have a bowl of some sort of soup that the nurse has brought with her. The dark haired girl obeys, the song of her heart calming and becoming less venomous, though the insecurity still throbs strongly in the sorrowful melody. However, with someone other than Ling in the room, my ability to form words in the dry air at the back of my throat completely fails me; I sit there dumbly until we are left alone once more.

Ling's brilliant reddish eyes rest briefly on the bags that I have dumped in a corner, is that sorrow in her gaze? In a hollow voice, she states, "Qingxian took you shopping, I see." It was not my idea at all; I had no idea who she was when she suddenly approached me and dragged me away. Shi Min and the rest of the section had not protested so I assumed she was a good person, which is why I did not escape from her. Ling is unable to pick this up; her eyes are downcast and not on my own as they usually are, and I cannot do anything but stay silent.

"Did you have a good time?" I still am silent, unable to force a single word out when Ling's heart is sobbing so painfully, when emotions are so thick in the air around me. How can I speak in such an atmosphere? "Qingxian is a really nice person, isn't she?" Still silence. _For Goddess' sake, Ling, please look at me! Please look into my eyes and you will find all the answers I want to give you but cannot gain the courage to!_

It suddenly strikes me, and the words are out of my throat before I can process them, "You're… jealous, aren't you?" She freezes suddenly and turns her face away from me, nodding very slowly. Her heart is crying and filled with fear, does she think that I will be angry at her for her feelings?

Mumbling softly, Ling tells me, "It's just that… I don't like seeing you so cozy with someone else." Is that it…? I long to laugh, to reassure her like any normal girl would be able to, but my tongue is silent. I hate this shortcoming of mine, why does it act up when I need to console someone the most?

Fighting hard to give life to the words in my mind, I manage to whisper, "You don't need to be." She looks up now, her beautiful red eyes resting on me as if she cannot believe I have said what I just did. My face is burning as I struggle to maintain my gaze, "_Zhi you ni… zai shen pang, wo cai… gan dao hen shu fu, Ling_." Only when you are by my side, I feel comfortable, Ling.

Her eyes widen and a tear tumbles down the side of her cheek; worriedly, I lean forward to gently brush it away, feeling a slight electric shock jolt through my body when my skin makes contact with hers. Disbelievingly, she asks, "_Z-zhen de ma_?" Is it t-true?

I nod, subconsciously bringing my body closer to hers; Ling responds by taking my other hand and intertwining our fingers. My heart is pounding a mile a minute in my chest, ready to leap right out of it, at our proximity. We are so close that I can feel the heat from her fever radiating from her body; she must be feeling quite terrible with such a high temperature. In a soft, relieved voice, she whispers, red eyes fixed on my own, "_Hen hao. Wo… ye jue de yi yang._" That's good. I also feel the same.

A sudden warmth fills my chest as she pulls me into an embrace, the heat from her body makes it slightly uncomfortable, but I gladly bear it as I love being in Ling's arms. I stroke her hair gently until she drops off and gently lay her down on the bed, drawing the blankets up around her. I am not afraid of catching her fever as, being from the countryside; I should have a stronger immune system than my born and raised in the city roommate.

Though it is a school day tomorrow, I am more than willing to stay here overnight so I can enjoy the feeling of having Ling in the same room, within reach should I ever long for her. She makes me feel much more comfortable than I ever dreamed I could be in such a big city without my parents. I thought that I would be alone and perfectly content with it, but Ling showed me that being by her side was so much more homey and safe than solitude. I never dreamed that I could feel that way, but thanks to Yuezheng Ling, I do. My family, whom I thought I would miss terribly, has barely even come to mind during my stay here.

Curling up comfortably on the floor by Ling's bed, I drift off into a peaceful slumber, a beautiful dream quickly taking hold of me.

_In an Ancient Chinese home, I have just awakened; I am surprised to find myself completely naked under the silk sheets that wrap comfortably around me. There is a warmth around my waist and pressed against my back; I turn to find an equally naked Ling asleep with her arms tightly wrapped around me. While I panic, my dream-self reacts by smiling serenely and snuggling back into the covers, obviously reluctant to awaken._

_Around the bed, hastily shed clothing is scattered, they look like rather expensive and traditional wedding garments. I blush as I wonder what in the world could have happened the night before; why in the world am I naked in bed with Yuezheng Ling, even if it is a dream?_

"_Mmm…" the dark haired young woman makes an adorable sleepy sound, pulling me closer to her. Her hands dip lower, fingers grazing between my legs, and I jolt with a whimper. Ling's eyes open and she greets in a husky voice, "Good morning, Tianyi."_

_Trying to stop my voice from squeaking, I return the greeting. My dream self is unsurprised when Ling leans in to give her a warm, sweet kiss, while my face is burning hot and my thoughts are all over the place. What kind of dirty dream am I having? Goddess…_

_Ling's slender fingers trail along my bare shoulder, stopping briefly to brush the pad of her thumb over a spot on my neck, commenting, "I knew that would leave a mark." Now, both the me in the dream and my consciousness are blushing furiously, though only I can see the dark spot on the otherwise pale skin of my neck._

"_Ling!" Said dark haired young lady simply chuckles and continues examining my skin, identifying a few more marks that she seems to have made. I wonder what they are and why Ling seems so pleased with them and why my dream self is so embarrassed about them. Do they imply something… not so innocent went on between us last night? If so, why am I dreaming of such an impurity…?_

"_I love you, Tianyi," the words murmured in the sweet voice of the one I admire nearly stops my heart, and then sends it racing at twice its original pace. Both my dream self and I respond at the exact same time, "I love you too, Ling."_

_I have finally realized what it is I feel for Yuezheng Ling… but is it right for a girl to love another? Does Ling think that it is something disgusting…? Am I disgusting, for dreaming of such a thing…?_

**A/N: I am sorry about the wait, once again… I have been pretty swamped with work (which I am conveniently ignoring right now). I will try my best to update soon; please leave a review to tell me how you thought about it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always~**

**Haruka**


End file.
